A Change In The Wind
by KittyVII
Summary: Based on the idea of Zoro being turned into a Merman. ZoSan/ SanZo may turn mature in later chapters.    My first fic on here, and my first one in a long while. Sorry if it's bad. Rated M for Language. For now.
1. Change in the wind

It's an idea that has come up more than once, Zoro as a Merman. I'm just adding to the fun. This is a SanjixZoro/ ZoroxSanji.

This is my first fic I've written in a loooong time, so hopefully it isn't too bad.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Change In The Wind.<p>

It'd been a long day at port for the Strawhats, they'd docked at the closest island they came across, resupplying their stock after the adventures in Fisherman Island. Ee-emerging one late afternoon from the bottom of the ocean. Everything seemed a little surreal after they'd been sailing underwater, the sun felt foreign to the skin, the air unnatural as it swept through hair and clothes. But of course this was natural, everything back down there was unnatural.

Nami and Robin had gone shopping, picking up various clothes and books for the next voyage, Franky was on watch with the ship, but that just worked out fine for him, for now he got a chance to make sure the ship was undamaged from the expedition into the deep blue. Brook had opted to stay aboard too while the shipwright worked. Chopper, Luffy and Usopp had done the usual and played about town, getting into trouble, finding the lively entertainment from the quaint villagers highly enthralling, enough to keep them occupied for hours that is.

Sanji the cook had already bought mountains of supplies when they met back up after two years, so he was checking out the bars, mostly the women, along with Zoro.

Zoro was thankful that Sanji had gotten in control of his ridiculous nose bleeds. He had already decided that if he was to have another one he was just going to leave him. Tell the crew he'd gotten lost. Scratching his head, he knew they probably wouldn't believe that.

Dinner time came around late that evening, when the crew headed back to Sunny for food, Sanji whipped around the kitchen like he'd never been away, cooking up some fresh new recipes he'd gotten from Fisherman Island.

"Ahh Nami-Swan~" He fluttered "How do you like the dessert?"

Nami looked up from the fruity mix, smiling and complimenting him on his creation. "It's great, Sanji"

"Indeed Cook-San." Added Robin, taking a sip from her after-dinner coffee.

Zoro rolled his remaining eye at Sanji's flirting, he didn't realise just how much that man annoyed him until he was back in his presence. 'Was he always this annoying?' He questioned, shrugging after finding no answer. The swordsman didn't have time for fancy desserts, he'd picked up a piece of fruit that sat all alone in the cooler, and began eating that before heading up to the crows nest for his watch.

"Idiot Swordsman, always leaving the dishes to me. Oi! Usopp, it's your turn to do the dishes!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen. The sharpshooter turned from his games with the captain.

"Why do I have to do it? I have this illness where I shrivel up and die if I go near dishes!"

Sanji stared- deadpan.

"Really? Sanji you can't make him do that! He'll die!" Chopper and Luffy ever so naïve, protested against the cook.

Sanji could feel his eyebrow twitch with Usopp's obsured illnesses, even more so that his idiotic-lovable captain believed him everytime. He could understand Chopper. But Luffy too?

After a good 'argument' with the long-nosed teen, which involved a lot of kicking and swearing, Sanji relieved himself of the kitchen once Usopp had begun washing the dishes.

Glancing up to the room of the crows nest where a soft light gleamed through the windows. 'The bastard had been pretty quiet all day. Wonder what's bothering him... Not that I care.' Climbing the ladder to have a check. The blond peered through the window but couldn't see the man anywhere. 'Where'd he go?' Pushing his way inside he noticed there was none of Zoro's usual weights around, so he wasn't training. But there were clothes scattered all over the place. Sanji hoped he hadn't stumbled across something he never wanted to see. "Oi, Marimo, are you up here?"

"San-ji?" The voice was barely over a whisper. Blue eyes scanned the room for where it came from. Moving over to the pile of dumb-bells he found Zoro laying behind them. All desheveled, he looked as though he had fallen. "What are you doing?" Concern creeping its way upon the chefs face.

There was another raspy whisper as the chef came closer. Soon Sanji could see Zoro fully, though it wasn't what he was expecting. Where Zoro's legs once were a green fish-tail replaced it.

* * *

><p>Hope that wasn't too bad, critique and reviews greatly appreciated.<p> 


	2. Mindless Wanderings

Since your reviews were so kind I went ahead and finished the 2nd chapter that I had started when I wrote the first. But that was just a taster. I'm still rather rusty and I'm not fully feeling in character with Sanji and Zoro, along with the rest of the crew, hopefully I'll get better. Enjoy 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Mindless Wanderings<p>

Zoro was trying to pull himself towards the man but he had no energy, it almost looked like he couldn't breathe. Panic shot through Sanji, not about Zoro suddenly been a merman, but he was pretty sure that the man needed water. He moved over, awkwardly pulling the man into his arms and carrying him out the door of the crowsnest before unceremoniously throwing him overboard into the sea. Sanji rushed down to the deck, vaguely wondering if that was the right thing to do, when Zoro suddenly re-surfaced from the depths.

"Thanks Shit-cook." Sanji moved to the railing to help Zoro back on board, now that he was re-hydrated they could get him somewhere proper, like the aquarium, which Sanji had quickly opened the hatch to.

By this point the rest of the crew had come running to find out what all the noise was about. Franky and Sanji helped bring Zoro to the hatch door, settling the swordsman into the salt water of the aquariam.

"Alright. Now that you aren't going to die, mind telling us what the hell happened to you, Shitty-Fish-Marimo."

Resting his elbows upon the deck, the man- or now merman looked up at them. "I honestly have no idea. I just went up to the start my watch. I felt a little faint and when I woke up again I couldn't breathe. I also had a tail." Feeling satisfied with his story he waited upon someone to explain how the hell this happened to him.

"Did you touch any strange plants or creatures when we were in Fish-man Island?"

Zoro pondered that for a long moment, he didn't think so, there was a lot going on down there at the time, but wouldn't he have changed sooner? "I did eat some fruit thing earlier, which didn't look like anything I've seen before." He rubbed at his chin thoughtfully.

The blond chef gave an exasperated sigh, that fruit came from Fish-Man island and he knew, that the shitty-swordsman and gone and eaten it, just to piss him off. He was sure. Though now thinking about he was glad that he had eaten it and not himself. Or any other member of the crew.

The Strawhats decided it was best for Zoro to sleep in the aquarium, now due to the fact that he seemed to dehydrate after being out of the water for too long. The green-haired merman swam gracefully to the bottom of the tank. He was quite glad for it's size and it's lavish decoration. Not that it really mattered where he went to sleep, he fell asleep in the most unusual places at the best of times. Folding his arms and laying his head down upon them, he fell asleep quite easily, as in nothing was really different. His toned stomach lay flush with the sandy tank bottom, the scales of his tail glinted in the moonlight that reached within, giving off a warm hue to the water.

The young doctor had stayed awake quite late, having been told by Sanji, what kind of fruit Zoro ate. He was able to try and figure out how to turn him back. Though at this moment, he lacked the medical books that had such knowledge, he'd never encountered anything quite like it. But with everything they had seen on their voyaged the young reindeer learned not to be too surprised. But he had spent a good portion of the time staring at Zoro's sleeping form, coming to the kitchen for a drink amidst his search for a cure. Admiring the new state his nakama was in he saw, gills had grown on the side of the swordsmans neck, he noted the way they opened and closed slightly with every breathe that was taken. Zoro's tail was a darker green to that of his hair, it shimmered with the waters movement and the light of the moon. Chopper saw along the back of Zoro's tail lay a dorsal fin and the tip of his tail pointed upwards, much like that of a shark. Now thinking of Zoro-Shark, Chopper thought the man was now more intimating than usual and 'So cool!' he thought, stars sparkling in his eyes.

The sun began to rise, bringing the blond chef with it. He relieved Chopper of his watch and sent him off to bed for a nap while he went to the kitchen to work on breakfast. He almost forgot all about Zoro's new state until he spotted asleep in the tank. 'Great he thought, now not only is he going to sleep all day, but he is going to sleep in my kitchen.'

Moving swiftly over to the fridge he began making the food. Zoro must have sensed him because as soon as he moved past the tank he eyes opened. He lifted his head from his arms and looked over at the cook. 'Great, now I am going to have to see that scrawny ass all day long.' He watched idly as the chef's skilled hands worked, memorised by the way they moved delicately but efficiently over the ingredients. He'd never really paid much close attention to Sanji. Only really commenting on his food saying it was 'Okay' he didn't even realise he got up so early to make the morning meal for the crew.

It was now a good hour into the morning, the rest of the crew crawling in from sleep to eat. The gallery was looking busy apart from one seat empty. Sanji inwardly growled, 'Why did that damn swordsman always sleep in?' He bellowed from the kitchen for the idiot-swordsman to come get his dinner. Outright forgetting that he was right behind him. He hadn't even realised Zoro had been watching him cook with interest.

"Shishishishi, Sanji. Zoro is already here!" The captain laughed, pointing to the now slightly annoyed Zoro who had clearly been forgotten again by the chef.

"Ero-cook" Zoro scoffed- to much surprise by the rest of the crew, they didn't realise he could now speak so clearly underwater. The chef took the plate and headed back up on deck to open the hatch. Zoro emerged but a few seconds later, accepting the food gratefully from the cook.

It was Lunchtime before Chopper appeared to tell the Strawhats of his findings, which were that he didn't know anything, because he didn't have any knowledge of what had happened to the ships swordsman. And he was entirely unsure of how permanent the change was. And that he'd have to pick up a book from the next island, but Nami quickly informed the group that said island was nearly 2 weeks away.

Zoro couldn't stay in the fish tank for all that time could he? It wasn't huge considering his own size, he needed to train too. This was quickly becoming a major problem for the swordsman.

Over the next couple of days, while Franky began work on a smaller tank that could be moved around, so Zoro could be on deck and sleep in the mens room, allowing him to join the crew once again. He spent a lot of time with Sanji. Since the cook was pretty much always in the kitchen and galley, they began talking, though that didn't mean their same old argumentative sparks had stopped they both tried several attacks against the aquariums glass sides but luckily for them, they weren't easily breakable. The cook and the swordsman quickly found that they both shared a lot more in common than they thought they did. Which pissed both of them off, but now having nothing but time to swim about a tank. Zoro was able to appreciate the finer things about Sanji.

He found that the man didn't piss him off as much as he would have normally done, and Sanji had begun giving Zoro taste tests of his creations, which had never happened before. It was a surreal experience for the both of them, neither of which now seemed to care.

Zoro had pretty much mapped the entirety of the tank a day or two- he wasn't sure, ago. He lay on the bottom in the sand, where he now usually did, comfortably.

Sanji smiled "Oi, Zoro go up to the top, I've got something for you to try." with that the blond left the kitchen and went to the upper deck. The green-haired man met him there.

"What have we got this time? It's not one of those silly desert things that you always feed Nami and Robin is it?" He pulled a face.

"You said you liked the one I made the other day?" Now feeling slightly insulted.

"I did, but I'm starting to feel like a women, with you feeding me fruity treats." He smirked up at Sanji. Putting his weight on his elbows and pulling himself out of the tank to lay upon the wood. The blond joined him, by sitting besides the merman.

"Well no it's not the same, just try it. Shitty-Swordfish" Reaching into his pocket for a cigarette and his lighter.

Zoro took a bite of the small sample of food, Sanji brought him. It tasted good. He smiled "Tastes great, what is it?"

"Just a new sauce I'm trying out for those fruity treats." Returning the man's grin. Laying back upon his elbow he was able to get a closer look at the fish tail. He wasn't really aware of when his hand started moving, or when it pretty much smoothed over where Zoro's ass was. Neither did Zoro notice at first, he was too engrossed in his treat.

The scales felt a lot softer to the touch that Sanji first imagined, being Zoro was so rough and unrefined he thought his scales would be the same, surprisingly not so. His fingers trailed over the dorsal fin and back over the mans ass, guiding them to the dip in Zoro's back where his spine lay.

Zoro turned his head slowly, feeling the tickle of soft lithe fingers up his spine. He arched somewhat, unintentionally to the sensation, snapping Sanji out of his wanderings. But the chef just looked at Zoro, who just stared at him back. His expression was different to usual ones he gave the blond, it was a lot softer. The cook moved slowly before leaning in and giving him the man a quick, tender kiss to the lips.

* * *

><p>Oooooh, I like my cliffhangers it appears, hopefully this was a bit satisfyingly longer. Thank you for the reviews once again. I really want to know what you think or maybe ideas on what you want to see 3 Thanks again.<p> 


End file.
